familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of convicts on the First Fleet
.]] The First Fleet is the name given to the first group of eleven ships that carried convicts from England to Australia in 1788. Beginning in 1787 the ships departed with about 759 convicts (586 men, 192 women), provisions and agricultural implements. Seventeen convicts died and two were pardoned before departure. Another nine died before reaching Santa Cruz plus another 14 who died before arrival at Port Jackson, during the eight-month trip. In 2005, the First Fleet Garden, a memorial to the First Fleet immigrants was created on the banks of Quirindi Creek at Wallabadah, New South Wales. Stonemason, Ray Collins, researched and then carved the names of all those who came out to Australia on the eleven ships in 1788 on tablets along the garden pathways. The stories of those who arrived on the ships, their life, and first encounters with the Australian country are presented throughout the garden.Wallabadah – Places to See Retrieved on 4 May 2009 No single definitive list of people who travelled on those ships exists; however historians have pieced together as much data about these pioneers as possible. In the late 1980s, a simple software program with a database of convicts became available for Australian school students, both as a history and an information technology learning guide. An on-line version is now hosted by the University of Wollongong. The six ships that transported the First Fleet convicts were: *''Alexander'' *''Charlotte'' *''Friendship'' *''Lady Penrhyn'' *''Prince of Wales'' *''Scarborough''IFHAA Shipping Pages – Australia's First Fleet – 1788 Retrieved 2010-7-27 The convict manifest The following is a list of partial details of all convicts who arrived at Port Jackson in January 1788. Note that the "from" refers to where they were tried, not their place of birth or residence. A Reference - First Fleet Database of the University of WollongongFirst Fleet Database of the University of Woolongong B Reference - First Fleet Database of the University of Wollongong C Reference - First Fleet Database of the University of Wollongong D Reference - First Fleet Database of the University of Wollongong E Reference - First Fleet Database of the University of Wollongong F Reference - First Fleet Database of the University of Wollongong G Reference - First Fleet Database of the University of Wollongong H Reference - First Fleet Database of the University of Wollongong I Reference - First Fleet Database of the University of Wollongong J Reference - First Fleet Database of the University of Wollongong K Reference - First Fleet Database of the University of Wollongong L Reference - First Fleet Database of the University of Wollongong M Reference - First Fleet Database of the University of Wollongong N Reference - First Fleet Database of the University of Wollongong --~ O ' P Reference - First Fleet Database of the University of Wollongong R Reference - First Fleet Database of the University of Wollongong S Reference - First Fleet Database of the University of Wollongong T Reference - First Fleet Database of the University of Wollongong U Reference - First Fleet Database of the University of Wollongong V Reference - First Fleet Database of the University of Wollongong W Reference - First Fleet Database of the University of Wollongong Y Reference - First Fleet Database of the University of Wollongong See also *Category:Australian penal colonies *Wallabadah, New South Wales for a garden commemorating all that were on the First Fleet. References External links *NSW State records: Convict Index *National Library of Australia, Canberra. Searchable catalogue of art/images from the First Fleet e.g. First Fleet, Ducie Collection, George Raper, Port Jackson Painter Category:Convicts transported to Australia Category:Convictism in Australia Category:History of New South Wales First Fleet Category:1788 in Australia Category:1787 in Great Britain